Modern technologies allow for various methods and techniques for communicating between two devices. Such communications may be multimedia and may occur over a network. Various limitations may impose restrictions on the amount of data that may be sent in a given communication. The present technology seeks to over these restrictions.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.